


Living Proof

by anr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: Technicallyshecame intohislife. Mini!OTP AU.





	Living Proof

**Author's Note:**

> AU: mini!OTP stands for mini!Sam/mini!Jack. It's assumed that at the end of _Fragile Balance_ (in a scene we, the fans, cruelly did not get to see) Thor also cloned Sam so that Jack wouldn't have to suffer through high school again, all by himself.
> 
> Notes: Cleaning out my harddrive of old ficlets. Here be shameless, pointless fluff that never went anywhere.

  


* * *

  


He finds the envelope down the back of the sofa, three weeks after school's end. It's rumpled and torn on one edge and he reopens it absently, thinking it's his (did Ms Chalmers give him that B+ or was it Mr Khan?). "Hey, Carter?"

"Yeah?"

Bathroom. He follows the echo of her voice, still playing with his discovery. The sheet of paper inside is in much the same state as the envelope. "Pizza for dinner?"

"Money?" She's wrapped in a towel and not much else, with one foot propped on their tiny bathroom sink and a razor moving methodically up and down her leg.

"Found five bucks in the sofa." All shrapnel -- hopefully Pizza Planet’s in need of change tonight. He tears his gaze away from the flesh in front of him and re-skims his report card. "Pepperoni oka-- holy shit!"

She flinches. "Jesus, Jack! I almost cut myself!"

Like a little blood could compare to this bombshell. "You flunked physics?"

Her shoulders straighten and her lips thin but she answers, "yes," calmly enough.

Uh uh. " _You_ ," he repeats, "flunked _physics_?"

" _Yes_." A little less calm, this time. He tries to temper his disbelief.

"But... how? Why? _How_?" Impossible, he thinks. "You're an astrophysicist for crying out loud! Didn't you pretty much rewrite all the physics known to man and Goa'uld back at the SGC?" Not to mention the _'Wormholes for Dummies'_ she authored, just for him. "I'd've thought high school science would be a piece of cake for you."

She sighs. "It was."

"Then..." Did she correct her teacher in front of other students? Forget to put her name on the top of her mid-term? Kill all the other science nerds dead with her superior brain? She mumbles something under her breath and he frowns. "Ah... I didn't quite catch that."

She glares at him, then her reflection. "I _said_ : I didn't realise there was a minimum attendance requirement."

A slight pause while that sinks in. "Oh." It takes all his willpower not to laugh. "So, um, just how many classes _did_ you skip?"

Another mumble. He'd lean in closer if she weren't still holding a razor. "Sam?"

"I turned up for the first one, okay?" she snaps, dropping the razor into the sink and lowering her leg. "And then you were all 'let's skip fifth period' --" He's pretty sure he wasn't the only one wanting to skip fifth period (or first, second, third and fourth periods, for that matter), "-- and because I kept just handing in the assignments and getting A's, it never occurred to me that my final grade would be anything but."

 _Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh._ "So... this is my fault?"

"Well I certainly never cut classes until _you_ came into my life."

Technically _she_ came into _his_ life, showing up unexpectedly on his doorstep with a whole lot of teenage attitude, and some very strong opinions as to where a certain Asgard alien should relocate to. _Permanently_. "Okay."

Crossing her arms, she narrows her eyes at him. "Are you patronising me?"

"Yes."

She glares. "I hate you."

"Nah." He lets go of her report card and steps forward, reassured when she doesn't reach for the razor. "You love me."

"No, I don't." She slaps at his hands but it's half-hearted and they both know it. "Stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing." Not out loud anyway. He wouldn't dare.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm --" Her hands, which were starting to pull him closer, stop and he makes amends. "Okay, so maybe I am. A little. On the _inside_."

"It's not funny." Wow. He thinks that _may_ have been close to an actual whine. Maybe.

"No... but it is kinda cool."

"Cool!" And that, he thinks, was almost, definitely, most likely a squawk. "How on Earth --"

He drops a series of kisses on her shoulder. "Only on Earth?"

" _Jack_." She sounds indignant still, but she's tilting her head to the side so he can keep kissing a path along her neck so he doesn't think she's too upset.

"Hmm?"

She twists in his arms suddenly, wriggling against him in the most distracting way, and when she stops, she's wonderfully towel-less. "Shut up."

He grins. "Yes, Ma'am."

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ALT URL: https://anr.livejournal.com/565226.html


End file.
